1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical disk apparatus, especially to its signal processing technology for supporting high-speed writing and reading.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the conventional technology relevant to this invention, for example, there is a technology described in JP-A-7-320282, “Information recorder”. The material gives a description of the outline of an optical head that is constructed to include an amplifier equipped with two sample-and-hold circuits.